Cold
by GreatPretending
Summary: I was bored last night, and felt like writing some angst... short one shot/future fic, rated T for one swear word XD


**AN: **_So after helping out with my sister's birthday party for SIX HOURS (thirteen little children... FUN) my mind was ready for something not-so-happy for some reason. This came out of it. One shot future fic._

**Disclaimer:**_ If I owned Glee I wouldn't have an entire notebook dedicated to Klaine fics, now would I?_

* * *

The last thing Blaine saw were tear filled eyes, and the last thing he heard was the loud _slam_ of the apartment door.

What had he _done_?

Blaine didn't even know. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. His calloused fingers caught on the late-night stubble adorning his jawline, and he couldn't help but compare it to the smooth, perfectly moisturized skin of Kurt Hummel. Blaine looked up at the framed photograph situated next to the television. It was a picture of the two boys outside in the wintertime, both wrapped up in scarves and hats.

_ Blaine jumped off his swing and trotted over to his boyfriend, who was standing with each hand wrapped around a monkey bar so low that it barely surpassed his head, and talking to Mercedes. Blaine wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and put his chin on his shoulder. Mercedes stopped talking for a moment._

_ 'Okay,' she said, pulling out her camera. 'That is just too cute. Smile!'_

_ Right before she took the picture, Blaine turned his head to the side and kissed a snowflake that had landed on Kurt's cheek, causing him to laugh._

Currently, Blaine's eyes were filling with tears that spilled over at a rapid pace. No, this wasn't their first fight, but it was definitely their worst. The most horrible part of it all was that Blaine didn't even remember what it was about. One moment they were cuddling on the couch, and then suddenly Kurt was slamming the door with a finality that scared the shit out of him. Blaine's gaze turned to the window, and he could just imagine an anger- and pain-filled Kurt roaming the nearly empty streets below, a trail of tears following him on the cold cement. The Kurt he imagined was shivering and alone in the frosty, late autumn darkness. It wasn't right.

Blaine knew exactly where to go. Grabbing his coat and the one Kurt left behind, he rushed through the door, barely remembering his keys. He followed a well known trail behind their building, leading through a miniature forest of sorts. Not many people came back here, and Blaine thought of it as a little place that just he and Kurt could share. Cold air was biting at the exposed skin of his face and neck. If it was this cold for him, he could only imagine what it must be like for Kurt, and he quickened his pace.

Emerging from the trees that surrounded him previously, Blaine came to the bank of a river. His eyes immediately fell to the bench located under a willow tree. This was a place that he and Kurt often came to on lazy summer days, escaping the world with the sound of rushing water and wind through the swaying branches. On that bench, Blaine found the most heartbreaking sight he'd ever laid eyes on.

Kurt was sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs, which were pulled up to his chest, chin resting in the crook between his knees. His eyes were watery and thoughtful, and tracks of dried tears reflected the moonlight.

"You told me you'd never hurt me again," the boy said, sensing his presence, though he hadn't made a sound. His voice was thick, and Blaine had to clear his own throat before he could respond.

"I know," he said, pulling off the coat he had been wearing and wrapping it around the other's shoulders. "I can assure you that it wasn't intentional." Blaine sat next to Kurt on the bench at a comfortable distance. Not too close as to invade his personal space, but not too far as to push him away. He chose his next words carefully, knowing that what he said next could make everything better, or making it even worse.

"I love you, Kurt," he continued slowly, "and I'm sorry. I can't promise it won't happen again, because you can see where that's gotten us, but I _can _promise that I will never stop loving you. That every time I wake up next to you I'll smile, and every time I go to sleep and you're still in the studio, I'll miss you. And when it's fashion week and you're busier than ever, I'll take care of dinner and dishes every night in attempt to keep you sane." Blaine moved to kneel in front of the other, catching his gaze and holding it. "I'm going to promise you right now that no matter what, I will _always_ be here for you, and annoyingly so. You're my whole world, Kurt. You mean more to me than anything."

Kurt looked at him for a moment after he'd finished his speech, then launched himself into Blaine's arms, holding him as tightly as though he were holding onto the last bit of oxygen on Earth.

"You're lucky I love you," the blue-eyed boy's voice whispered in his ear.

"You have no idea."

* * *

_Yeah. This is what comes out of exhaustion._

_Criticism = Love_

_Love, Live, Sing_


End file.
